Hydrangea
General Information: Family: Hydrangeaceae Origin: souther/eastern Asia, Americas Uses: flowering ornamentals Cultivated Varieties: tip: use your brosers search function (usually CTRL+F) to search for specific varieties format: Species name : ''Varieties Name' patent designation '''color sources H. anomala petiolaris 2011 2011 Plus 2011 Meadows 2011 20112011 2011 2011 H. a. radiata 'Samantha' H. arborescens : 'Abetwo' see 'Incrediball Abetwo' : 'Annabelle' white 2011 2011 Meadows 2011 2011 2011 : 'Bella Anna' pink 2011 : 'Hayes Starburst' white : 'Hills of Snow' see 'Annabelle' : 'Incrediball Abetwo' PPAF white 2011 : 'Incrediball' white 2011 Meadows 2011 2011 : 'Invincibelle' PPAF pink Meadows 2011 2011 2011 : 'Invincible Spirit Smooth' red 2011 : 'Radiata' : 'White Dome' from 'Dardorn' white 2011 2011 H. aspera : 'Beni' pink 2011 : 'Kawakamii' Plus 2011 : 'Mauvette' Plus 2011 : 'Robusta' Plus 2011 : 'Rocklon' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Sam MacDonald' white 2011 : 'Sargentiana' Plus 2011 : 'Villosa' Plus 2011 H. integerriana H. involuncrata 'Wim Rutten' 2011 'Tama Azisai' Plus 2011 'Hortensis' H. japonica coerulea Plus 2011 H. macrophylla (Big-Leaf Hydrangea)+D97 : 'Abracadabra Orb' pink/green 2011 : 'Abracadabra Star' pink 2011 : 'All Summer Beauty' Plus 2011 Meadows 2011 2011 2011 : 'Altona' Plus 2011 : 'Amethyst' Plus 2011 : 'Amy Pasquier' Plus 2011 : 'Angel Lace' pink/white 2011 : 'Ayesha' pink 2011 Plus 2011 : 'Bailmer Endless Summer' 2011 : 'Beaute Vendomeise' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Big Daddy' : 'Bits of Lace' : 'Black Stem' see 'Nigra' : 'Blaue Danube' Plus 2011 : 'Blauer Prinz' Plus 2011 : 'Blauer Zwerg'Plus 2011 : 'Blaumeise' Plus 2011 : 'Blue Billow' Flower 2011 : 'Blue Bonnet' : 'Blue Moon' 2011 : 'Blue Wave' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Blushing Bride' Flower 2011 Plus 2011 : 'Blushing Bride Endless Summer' white 2011 : 'Bodensee' Plus 2011 : 'Bottstein' Plus 2011 : 'Bouquet Rose' Plus 2011 : 'Brestenburg' Plus 2011 : 'Brunette' Plus 2011 : 'Button's 'N Bows' see 'Monrey' : 'Cityline Berlin' : 'Cityline Mars' pink/white 2011 : 'Cityline Paris' from 'Paris Rapa' 2011 2011 : 'Cityline Rio' from 'Ragra' 2011 2011 : 'Cityline Venice' pink 2011 2011 : 'Cityline Vienna' pink/green 2011 : 'Claudie' 2011 : 'David Ramsey' : 'Deutschland' Plus 2011 : 'Domotoi' Plus 2011 : 'Dooley' 2011 Plus 2011 : 'Eisvogel' Plus 2011 : 'Endless Summer' 2011 : 'Enziandom' : 'Enziandom' Plus 2011 : 'Europa' Plus 2011 : 'Expression' froPP18393 m 'Double Delights' 2011 : 'Fasan' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Floralia' Plus 2011 : 'Forever Pink' Plus 2011 Meadows 2011 : 'Forever Pink' pink 2011 : 'Frillibet' Plus 2011 : 'Fuji Waterfall' Plus 2011 : 'Fuji Waterfall' white 2011 : 'Garden Baudirector Kuhnert' Plus 2011 : 'Generale Vicomtesse de Vibraye' : 'Generale Vicomtesse DeVibraye' Plus 2011 : 'Gentian Dome' see' Enziandom' : 'Geoffrey Chadbund' : 'Geoffrey Chadburn' Plus 2011 : 'Gerda Steigiger' Plus 2011 : 'Gertrude Glahn' Plus 2011 : 'Glowing Embers' Plus 2011 Meadows 2011 2011 2011 : 'Goliath' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Hadsbury' 2011 : 'Hamburg' Plus 2011 : 'Harlequin' Plus 2011 2011 2011 2011 : 'Heinrich Seidel' Plus 2011 : 'Holstein' Plus 2011 : 'Horben' Plus 2011 : 'Hornli' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Izo No Hana' Plus 2011 : 'Izu No Hana' 2011 : 'Jogaski' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Kardinal' Plus 2011 : 'King George' Plus 2011 : 'Kluis Superba' : 'Kluis Superba' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Koby' Plus 2011 : 'Konigstein' Plus 2011 : 'La France' Plus 2011 : 'La Marne' blue/pink 2011 : 'Lady in Red' red/black Plus 2011 2011 2011 : 'Lanarth White' Plus 2011 : 'Lanarth White' white 2011 : 'Lauchtfeuer' Plus 2011 : 'Lemmonhoff' Plus 2011 : 'Lemon Daddy' yellow growth : 'Lemon Wave' : 'Lemon Wave' Plus 2011 : 'Let's Dance Moonlight' from 'Robert' 2011 : 'Let's Dance Starllight' from 'Lynn' 2011 : 'Libelle' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Light O' Day' : 'Lilacina' : 'Lilacina' Plus 2011 : 'Little Lamb' Flower 2011 : 'Maculata' Plus 2011 : 'Madame Emile Mouillere' Plus 2011 2011 2011 : 'Madame Faustin Travouillion' Plus 2011 : 'Marechal Foch' : 'Marechal Foch' Plus 2011 : 'Mariesii' : 'Mariesii Perfecta' Plus 2011 : 'Mariesii Variegata' : 'Mariessi Perfecta' grey-blue 2011 : 'Masja' Plus 2011 2011 2011 : 'Masja' red 2011 : 'Mathilda Gutges' Plus 2011 : 'Merritt's Beauty' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Merritt's Supreme' Plus 2011 : 'Midnight Duchess' from 'HYMMADII' 2011 : 'Mini Penny' 2011 : 'Miss Belgium' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Miss Hepburn' Plus 2011 : 'Mme. Emile Mouillere' : 'Moesmee' Plus 2011 : 'Moewe' blue 2011 : 'Monred' : 'Monrey' : 'Montforte Pearl' Plus 2011 : 'Mousemee' pink 2011 : 'Mousmee' purple 2011 : 'Mueke' Plus 2011 : 'Nachtigall' Plus 2011 : 'Niedersachen' Plus 2011 : 'Nigra' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Nikko Blue' : 'Nikko Blue' Plus 2011 2011 Meadows 2011 2011 2011 2011 : 'Oregon Pride' Plus 2011 : 'Otaksa' : 'Otaksa' Plus 2011 : 'Paris' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Penny Mac' Plus 2011 Meadows 2011 2011 2011 : 'Pia' : 'Pia' Plus 2011 : 'Pink Elf' hot pink 2011 : 'Pink 'N Pretty' from 'Monink' 2011 : 'Pink Shira' pink/yellow 2011 : 'President R. Touchard' Plus 2011 : 'Preziosa' see H. Preziosa : 'Princess Beatrix' Plus 2011 : Princess Juliana' Plus 2011 : 'Princess Lace' from 'HYMMADIII' white 2011 : ''Quadricolor' 2011 : 'Queen of Pearls' from 'HYMMADI' 2011 : 'Red 'N Pretty' from 'Monred' 2011 : 'Red Sensation' red Meadows 2011 : 'Red Star' Plus 2011 : 'Regula' Plus 2011 : 'Robert' : 'Rotdrossel' Plus 2011 : 'Royal Purple' 2011 : 'Royal Red' 2011 2011 : 'Sabrina' Plus 2011 : 'Schnadendorf Pearl' Plus 2011 : 'Seafoam' Plus 2011 : 'Sharona' Plus 2011 : 'Sister Theresa' Plus 2011 2011 2011 : 'Sol' Plus 2011 : 'Souvenior De Presidente Doumer' Plus 2011 : 'Starlight' pink 2011 : 'Stella' Plus 2011 : 'Sun Goddess' : 'Taube' blue 2011 : 'Teller Red' red 2011 : 'Todi' Plus 2011 : 'Tokyo Delight' Plus 2011 : 'Tovelit' Plus 2011 : 'Tricolor' Plus 2011 : 'Trophy' Plus 2011 : 'Tuabe' Plus 2011 : 'Twist N' Shout' purple/pink 2011 : 'Uzu' blue 2011 : 'Veitchii' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Wave Hill' white 2011 : 'Wayne's White' Plus 2011 : 'White King' PPAF white 2011 : 'White Wave' Plus 2011 : 'Zuakoenig' Plus 2011 paniculata : 'Angel's Blush' white 2011 : 'Bombshell' white Meadows 2011 2011 : 'Brussel's Lace' Plus 2011 : 'Burgundy Lace' Plus 2011 : 'Floribunda' whtie 2011 : 'Grandiflora' Plus 2011 : 'Greenspire' Plus 2011 : 'Jane' white : 'Kyushu' Plus 2011 : 'Limelight' Plus 2011 2011 Meadows 2011 2011 : 'Little Lime' from 'Jane' 2011 2011 : 'Pee Gee' white 2011 : 'PeeWee' Plus 2011 : 'Phantom' Plus 2011 : 'Pink Diamond' Plus 2011 : 'Pinky Winky' Plus 2011 2011 Meadows 2011 2011 2011 : 'Quick Fire' from 'Bulk' pink Flower 2011 Meadows 2011 : 'Tardiva' Plus 2011 2011 : 'The Swam' PP13606 white 2011 : 'Unique' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Vanilla Strawberry' pink/white 2011 : 'Webb' Plus 2011 : 'White Moth' Plus 2011 H. petiolaris H. quelpartensis Plus 2011 H. quercifolisa (Oakleaf Hydrangea) : 'Alice' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Amethysts' purple 2011 : 'Harmony' : 'Little Honey' white 2011 2011 : 'Pee Wee' white Plus 2011 Meadows 2011 2011 2011 : 'Snow Queen' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Snowflake' Plus 2011 2011 2011 H. seemannii Plus 2011 2011 H. serrata : 'Acuminata' see 'Bluebird' : 'Amagi Amacha' grey 2011 : 'Beni Gaku' pink/blue Plus 2011 2011 2011 : 'Blue Billow' Plus 2011 : 'Blue Deckle' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Bluebird' Plus 2011 2011 2011 : 'Diadem' Plus 2011 : 'Elegant Sound Pavilion' white 2011 : 'Grayswood' Plus 2011 : 'Hokaido' Plus 2011 : 'Intermedia' Plus 2011 : 'Iyonousuzumi' pink 2011 : 'Iyo-Shibori' 2011 : 'Kiyosumi' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Komachi' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Matsu-Himo Nishiki' white 2011 : 'MidoriBoshi Temari' Plus 2011 2011 : Miranda' Plus 2011 2011 : 'Miyama Yae Murasaki' Plus 2011 : 'O Amacha Nishiki' pale purple 2011 : 'Painter's Pallett' Plus 2011 : 'Preziosa' Plus 2011 : 'Rosalba' 2011 : 'Shichidanka' off-white 2011 : 'Shinonome' white 2011 : 'Shirofuji' Plus 2011 : Tiara' white 2011 : 'Variegata' : 'Woodlander' 2011 : 'Yae no Amacha' blue 2011 H. serratifolia H. villosa Seed Sources: Bluestone Nursery: Heronswood: Hydrangeas Plus: Monrovia: Park Seeds: Category:Flowers Category:Hydrangeaceae